Nice Guys
by supersushicupcake
Summary: Julius Monrey believes Nice Guys like him always finish last, especially when he repeatedly sees the girl he loves, Alice Liddell, get her heart broken by her douche of a boyfriend Blood Dupre. But will things finally change when Julius decides to become the man he thinks Alice wants? One-shot. Based off Nice Guys by Ryan Higa.


"Nice guys finish last."

A cheerful brunette simply stated as he gave his companion a seemingly harmless punch to his shoulder. Though that didn't stop his friend from wincing in pain and start to rub his now quite sore limb. But after all these years with hanging out with the physical guy, he should have known better.

"Ow. And how do you know that?"

The abused friend, whose name was Julius Monrey, frowned as the brunette named Ace Knight flashed his weak friend a wicked grin. Ace was a bit enthused that he knew something the A plus student didn't know. Which by the way would be the first time ever.

"Simple, Julius, ol' buddy! It's common sense! Even babies know this."

"Babies?"

"Yup! Little, tiny, pooping babies."

"Tch, Whatever." Julius sighed as he slammed his locker door shut and continued down the hallway, wondering why on earth did he ever start to hang out with the weird kid. _"Probably because I'm weird too." _ Julius sullenly thought as he marched into class and sat in his usually spot, which happened to be the first row.

To put it in simpler terms, Julius wasn't weird, just popular challenged. Don't get him wrong, he was a very handsome guy, with flawless pale skin that even girls envied and cobalt blue eyes that zapped with icy electricity. And let's not forget, his long navy-blue hair that swept behind him in an endless cascading sea of silky locks. In fact he was so dazzlingly that sometimes he was mistaken for a woman—though even with his good looks, his personality was kind of a problem. Some might say he was unsocial, brooding, a workaholic and even a hermit. Though that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment, right now he was having lady issues. Which you would think a man with his face wouldn't have any but unfortunately he did, reasons being, well he was a—

Push over.

Plain and simple.

You wouldn't think this to be such a bad thing, but every time the poor guy fell in love with a girl he just ended up being a **FRIEND**. Oh, how he was starting to loathe the word, but even though his heart was crushed into a billion tiny pieces by the troublesome woman, he still found himself doing everything she asked. It was almost as if she was some type of addicting drug to him, in which he knew it was completely bad for him but the compulsion was too strong and instead he would succumb to the narcotic's power. If he didn't stop this addiction soon, he felt it'll be the death of him.

"_Something has to be wrong with me." _

Julius continued to ponder as he stared out of the classroom window. The more he thought of it, the more Ace's words started to make sense. And he was sick and tired of it! Especially since—

"Oh hey Julius! I see you're here early, as always."

A sweet gentle voice invaded his private rant as he quickly snapped out of it and tried not to gawk at the lovely goddess in front of him.

"Hm? O-O-Oh yeah…right…" Julius muttered as he mentally slapped himself for his stupid response. Out of all the things he could have said he had to settle with those weak words. He could shoot himself really.

Seriously, Julius, bro, get ahold of yourself.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" The Angel spoke again as Julius tried to play it cool and gave her a slight nod that ended up making him look like a headless rooster. Just looking at the girl made him so nervous!

"So is that a yes?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"_Damn it, Julius! Get it together!" _

The teen once again mentally cursed himself as he quickly pulled out a thick book (The Mechanics of Clocks) and began to "read" it. Another reason why girls never seemed to pay much attention to him, the navyette was a major bookworm along with being a workaholic. Though it really wasn't his fault, since he had to take over his family's clock-repair shop after his father got dreadfully sick. So instead of hanging out with friends or caring what the latest new gadget out there was, he was stuck at home caring for the broken clocks of the many loyal customers that flooded into the shop.

"Thank you." The girl smiled and if Julius had looked he knew he would have been blinded by it.

The girl, if you're wondering is none other than Alice Liddell. And she currently had Julius's heart strings wrapped around her slim fingers. But of course life was cruel and the two were meant to be star-crossed lovers. Especially since she was with her douche-y off again-on again, womanizer boyfriend—Blood Dupre.

Man, how Julius HATED the guy!

The raven-haired, seafoam eyed senior, had made Alice cry once too many times and each time Julius was there to pick up the shattered pieces of Alice's heart— Only for the evil guy to break it again. What did Alice ever see in the guy? Julius didn't know, though one thing was for sure if he ever had Alice, he would treat her the way she deserved to be treated—with love and respect.

But of course he would just have to settle with being her personal handkerchief—for now.

**~.X.~**

"Julius!"

Alice cried as she ran towards the boy, with puffy red eyes and her long chestnut colored hair fluttering behind her.

"Alice? What's wrong?" The boy froze as he held his arms open to receive the distraught girl. Though in his heart he already knew what had happened.

"B-B-Blood!"

Bingo.

"What about Blood?"

"He called me a sl** and –"

Alice didn't get to finish as she completely broke down into tears. Her boyfriend's words had hurt her so much, especially since she loved him and would do anything to make him happy. Though now it seemed the affection was just one-sided. Julius on the other hand felt anger boil beneath his skin as he held the crying girl in his arms.

How dare that ba****** call Alice a sl**! If anyone was that it would be Blood with his obviously STD infested crotch! Damn, Blood was a heartless thug who gave no consideration to the people he hurt and Julius was just aching to pound his arrogant face in. That would show him for hurting Alice.

"_But of course there are more important things at the moment." _

Julius thought as he gazed down at the trembling figure of Alice—His Alice.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Julius gently said as he began to try to soothe the girl and rubbed her shaking back in small circles. Thus, beginning the never-ending process of what he liked to call—" Get dumped by that worthless idiot, come cry to Julius, then get back with the idiot who dumped me in the first place." Was it a long name for a process? Hell yeah, but it made sense since the entire process felt like it took a couple of decades off his lifespan.

He was hoping one day, she would finally snap and leave that jerk of a boyfriend but it seemed like that was never going to—

"This is the last time! I swear! Blood and I are through!" She sobbed as Julius suddenly perked up.

Could this day be the day?

**~.X.~**

"Oi, bro! What's wrong with you?"

Ace asked as his reddish-brown eyes sparkled with curiosity. Julius on the other hand was less amused and wished to drink his coffee in peace. He did have a long night after all but he knew if he didn't entertain his friend, the brunette would never cease to stop his questioning.

"Alice broke up with Blood again and I stayed up most of the night with her."

Julius blandly responded as he remembered the seemingly endless **SLEEPLESS **night he spent with the girl listening to all her problems. But in the end it was worth it (so he thought) since now she ended the terrible chapter of Blood Dupre in her love life and maybe, just maybe start a new one—with him.

"Really? But then why did I catch them making out behind the bleachers a few minutes ago?"

**SPLAT!**

"W-WHAT!?"

Julius shouted dropping his black coffee all over the floor and catching the unwanted attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, they pretty much looked like a happy couple to me." Ace said slightly surprised by his friend's reaction. He knew Julius had a crush on Alice but he never saw the guy actually get upset about Blood and Alice getting back together, a bit sad and gloomy but never visibly upset. It was interesting.

"That's it!"

Julius continued as he pounded his fist into the table, not caring that people were a bit concerned by his actions.

"What is?" Ace curiously asked as Julius scowled.

"I'm done coming in last!"

**~.X.~**

"Julius!"

"Go away…can't you see I'm busy?"

Julius coldly responded as Alice for once, was frozen in place. Truth was her best friend had been acting strange lately. She had always figured Julius to be a sweet guy, despite being a bit anti-social but now, for the past week he had been acting—cold. She couldn't understand why but her Julius who had always been there for her and who always comforted her, was now missing from her side and it was kind of lonely. She tried calling him but he wouldn't answer, and even when she tried to talk to him he would ignore her. And when she did hang out with him he would act so rude and mean. But despite the sudden personality change, she only found herself remembering all the good times she had spent with Julius and as she was slowly finding out—

She missed the old Julius, even more so than she ever expected.

Could this be the start of love?

"_No…it's not the start, it had always been there." _ Alice suddenly realized as she felt the determination of getting Julius's attention increase. No matter what she had to tell Julius how she felt.

"But Julius! I want to tell you—"

"Why don't you tell someone who cares?" He sharply cut her off as Alice felt her eyes start to water.

Why was Julius being so mean? Especially when she realized that she—loved him.

"Y-Y-You don't mean that." Alice sniffled as Julius continued walking, not even bothering to look back at the crestfallen girl.

"Of course I do, hoe."

Julius said as Alice's eyes widen in disbelief. Blood had always called her that, even some other guys, but never Julius! Alice felt her heart break once again as she clutched her chest tightly, trying to fight back the tears that were yearning to fall out.

"F-F-Fine. If that's the way you feel…then I'll leave! But know this! I-I-I hate you Julius Monrey!"

Alice shouted as tears spilled down her face and before Julius could take back what he had said, she already disappeared.

If only she knew he was doing all of this for her.

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot."

Julius facepalmed himself as he sunk down against the wall and held his head in his hands. Why did he say that? Oh, that's right because she only dated bad guys, that's why he would give it a try to treat her the way she wanted to be treated. But in reality it wasn't something he willingly wanted to do.

"I guess you are, though..why are you being such a jerk in the first place?"

Julius stiffened as he looked around the hallway searching for where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there!?"

"Dude, chill, it's me, Ace."

The said guy grinned as he stepped out from the shadows, arms raised as if he was about to be shot. He had been there the whole time, watching the train wreck happen. It was interesting after all.

"Ace? What are you doing—"

"Don't worry about that, anyways, why are you acting like such a turd face?"

Ace asked as he leaned against the lockers.

"Turd face?"

Julius's face twitched at the comment unsure of what to think about his friend's description of him. Though right now he did kind of feel like a turd face.

"Yeah! What's with the attitude? It's kind of scary dude." Ace continued to speak as Julius just sighed and rested his head against the wall. Was his new attitude really scary? Ugh, he didn't know anymore! The only thing he knew for certain was that he just called Alice a horrible name and longed to take the hurtful words back. He didn't mean it and he wished he could replace them with something else, with something he really meant.

"Sorry…I…I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Julius apologized as Ace raised a suspicious eyebrow towards him.

"Oh really? So you didn't mean to call Alice a wh***?"

"Never! I would never mean to call her that!" Julius frantically cried as Ace let out a soft chuckle.

"Then what exactly are your feelings towards her?"

Ace questioned as the hallway grew deadly silent. Moments passed before Julius sighed in defeat and before he knew what he was doing he started to say exactly how he felt about Alice.

"She means the world to me, I want to tell her that she's beautiful and show her that she's loved. Hold her hand when she's scared, tell her how much I care but that won't win her heart.."

Julius trailed off as he realized how hopeless his situation was. Even when he acted like the men she liked, he still managed to push her away. It was hopeless, utterly hopeless—he was still a loser.

"Why?" Ace asked feeling a bit sad for his friend's unrequited love.

"Because nice guys finish la—"

"That isn't true!"

Huh?

Both Julius and Ace turned their heads towards the sound of the new voice, surprised to see a flustered—Alice. "W-W-What…" Julius stuttered as a warm blush graced his face, he was now practically praying that Alice hadn't heard his embarrassing speech.

"Uh..what I meant to say…" Alice paused, equally blushing and embarrassed about the whole situation. The fact was that when she "left" Julius she didn't really leave but instead stayed nearby, just in case Julius felt as horrible as she did. Which fortunately for her, he did. "D-D-Did you really meant what you said…about me?" Alice felt her face grow warmer as Julius remained poker face before he stood up and met Alice halfway.

It was time to stop finishing in last place.

"Ye—UWAH!"

Julius nearly toppled over as Alice hugged him bursting with joy.

"Julius Monrey…Nice guys don't always finish last." Alice smiled as she kissed the red-face boy on the lips.

"Whoo-hoo! Go for the gold Julius!" Ace cheered as the navyette punched him the face, clearly embarrassed but satisfied.

"S-S-Shut up you idiot…"

_**Can miles truly separate you from love... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?**_

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay this is my first one-shot JuliusxAlice…I felt the guy needed some love, since he does get friend-zone a lot and plus he's one of my favorite characters. This is based off Nice Guys by Ryan Higa so I hoped you enjoyed it..fave, follow or review...whatever you feel like and thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
